


Purple is Our Color

by cherriesallie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Balloons, Flowers, Fluff, Insecurities, Keith’s Birthday, Laith, M/M, No Smut, Voltron, just a lot of fluff, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesallie/pseuds/cherriesallie
Summary: “No, no, no!” Lance groaned in frustration, “why on Earth would you pick black for the decor colour?” He immediately popped the black balloons Pidge had in her hands with an emergency pin he kept in his pockets for ‘emergencies’. “It’s his birthday, Pidge! It’s not his funeral!”“Well, I thought black was ‘alright’ since he ALWAYS wears black.” Pidge explained, pouting at the popped balloons on the floor. “I wasted an entire afternoon blowing them up.”“Well- go get some red ones. I’m pretty sure you’re the only one here who got black balloons for his birthday.” Lance sighed, as Pidge immediately left to go fetch red colored balloons.God, Lance was stressed. He was more stressed when he found out everything he planned for the party went wrong.[A short story in which it’s Keith’s birthday and Lance and the others spent the entire morning before Keith woke up to get ready for his surprise party. Takes place in between s2 and s3]





	Purple is Our Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I still have not understood ao3 yet and I still don’t know how to make chapter titles or something, I’m barely using this website. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

That morning, a certain pale boy was snoring in his sleep.  _Snoring._ Lance had to laugh quietly, leaning down to plant a small kiss on his forehead. God, Lance just wanted to plant kisses all over his adorable face until he died. But he knew he had to set up for the party, which was the only reason for Lance to resist staying in bed and admire Keith.

“Happy birthday, mullet.” He whispered before getting out of bed.

He had honestly spent the whole night and two weeks before to plan the party. He had reminded the others to wake up before 6 AM to set up the party at least a couple billion times yesterday and the day before that _and_ the day before that.

Lance McClain was still surprised at how word still hasn’t gone out that they were planning the surprise party. Coran was a terrible secret keeper but he’d managed to keep his mouth shut for the last two weeks.

The brown haired boy wanted to do something special for his boyfriend, seeing as they’ve been through so much in space. He loved Keith to death and would honestly die for him.

Anyways, as Lance walked into the ballroom he had found the day before, having a grin on his face. “You’re all up earl-”

He stopped in his tracks, his face full of horror. He gasped in horror, “Oh my god.” He groaned, “what the quizznack, guys?”

This wasn’t what Lance planned at all. 

Most of the balloons were either red or blue but black balloons were floating in one area, killing the “party” vibe. Hunk was hurriedly trying to hide the smushed cake that had fallen on the floor. Most of the chocolates or deserts were gone, no doubt Allura snd Coran ate most of them as they had chocolate smudges on her dress and around the corners of their mouth.

Not only that, but Shiro had completely messed up the banner. It was supposed to say: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!” But instead it said: “HAPPY BRITHDAY KIETH!”

Lance was going to have a panic attack.

“No, no, no!” Lance groaned in frustration, “why on Earth would you pick black for the decor colour?” He immediately popped the black balloons Pidge had in her hands with an emergency pin he kept in his pockets for ‘emergencies’. “It’s his birthday, Pidge! It’s not his funeral!”

“Well, I thought black was ‘alright’ since he ALWAYS wears black.” Pidge explained, pouting at the popped balloons on the floor. “I wasted an entire afternoon blowing them up.”

“Well- go get some red ones. I’m pretty sure you’re the only one here who got black balloons for his birthday.” Lance sighed, as Pidge immediately left to go fetch red colored balloons.

God, Lance was stressed. He was more stressed when he found out everything he planned for the party went wrong.

”W-we’ll fix it buddy.” Hunk said but he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself too. “I can make another cake-”

”We don’t have enough time!” Lance snapped. He can already feel tears brimming his eyes. “T-this was my chance to show Keith how much I love him. A-and the surprise is-”

”What the hell is going on?”

Everyone froze at the sound of Keith’s voice. Shiro stumbled, trying to hide the “HAPPY BRITHDAY KIETH!” banner behind his back. Allura quickly tried to wipe away the chocolate smudges on her dress and Coran quickly dabbed the smudges of chocolate around his mouth with a tissue. Pidge came back running in with red balloons but froze at the sight of Keith. Hunk shuffled so the smushed cake on the floor wouldn’t be seen. 

And Lance...

Lance was already crying. 

He had spent weeks trying to plan a perfect birthday for Keith, to show how much he loved his boyfriend. He wanted Keith to wake up to a surprise party. He knew Keith had walls up and had trust issues, and he wanted to show it to Keith that everyone here cared for him. That he was part of their family.

And he fucked it up. “I can’t believe this.” Lance muttered angrily and walked past Keith to the hallway, out of the ballroom.

Keith, still standing frozen in the doorway in shock, managed to snap out of his daze. “Lance, wait!” He yelled, running to catch up with Lance.

”Lance, baby-“

”Don’t..” Lance muttered, “It was supposed to be a surprise and it was supposed to go smoothly but-“

Keith quickly cut him off with a kiss, then pulling away to wipe his tears. “Look, you don’t need to cry. It’s not your fault that... whatever this was... did not run smoothly.”

”It’s your birthday.” Lance stated, “I wanted to make you something special- a surprise party for you.” He stepped forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist. He could feel Keith stiffen a bit but managed to relax in his hold.

”You’ve never had one in your entire life, and I know that. You told Shiro you never wanted one and I- I wanted to give you at least one surprise party in your life because I.. I love you a lot and I wanted to show it to you.” Lance whispered, “You matter to me. But as you can see, it all went to hell.”

Keith sighed, “You didn’t need to plan one for me to show that you love me.” He said, “I already know how much you love me.” He grinned, and continued, “You matter to me too, Lance, and just because your little plan fucked up doesn’t mean I’ll love you less. Hell, I think I love you more since you wanted to actually throw me a surprise party.”

Lance chuckled, “You aren’t mad? Or at least a little dissapointed?”

”I am a bit dissapointed since I didn’t get a proper birthday kiss.”

”You are a sly man, Kogane.”

*

”This is the best birthday.” Keith smiled, eating his cake-goo. Hunk didn’t have enough ingredients to bake another normal cake so he settled on a cake made out of goo. But it still tasted the same to Keith. “From Lance’s saying, the original plan was supposed to be awesome but.. I bet this is way better.”

Beside him, Lance pouted. “No way. I planned it for 2 weeks. You have no right to say this is way better than what I had in store.” Keith could only chuckle, moving to rest his head against Lance’s shoulder.

”I miss the chocolates.” Allura sighed, eating a spoonful of cake-goo. “It’s way better than this green goo.”

”Hey! I made this cake out of my soul and LOVE.” Hunk grinned and Pidge chuckled. 

They were all at some planet, that had purple grass and purple trees. It was weird but it still felt like normal grass on Earth. It was Lance’s idea to have a picnic there for dinner instead, which everyone agreed to.

”This planet has a weird obsession with purple.” Lance muttered, “But at least that’s the color when you mix red and blue, like us.” He winked at Keith.

Keith snorted, shoving Lance away as everyone laughed. “That was a stupid pick up line and it only worked because our colors actually are red and blue.” 

“You’re right but at least you blushed.” Lance grinned, pecking Keith’s cheek.

”You two are gross!” Pidge gagged, “Get a room!”

Shiro chuckled, “Leave them, Pidge, next thing you know, they start making out.” Everyone laughed as Lance and Keith blushed.

”Hey, Lance..” Keith whispered, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder again. “Thank you for today.”

”Anything for my love.” 


End file.
